


My Teacher, John Lennon

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John and Paul skip school together. When John finds out that Paul doesn’t know how to kiss, he decides to teach him.





	My Teacher, John Lennon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2016

Paul was sitting a little fidgety on John’s bed. No matter how many times John persuaded him to skip school, he could not get used to it. He sat with his back against the wall and hummed along to the record John had put on as John was searching around his room for something with a huge grin on his face.

“John, just tell me what it is and I’ll help you search. You’re making me nervous.” Paul sighed as he forced himself to stop playing with the hem of his shirt, keeping his hand on his thigh as he watched John throw some of his clothing out of his closet.

“No. You keep doing whatever it is you’re doing. It’s a surprise.” John grumbled at him, his head stuck in the closet and Paul rolled his eyes as he laid himself down on John’s bed, crawling a little closer to his friend.

“John, just fucking tell me or we’ll be here forever.” He said, smirking when John hit his head at the bar on which his clothes hung. The man grumbled some more curses, but stubbornly continued his search, ignoring Paul.

“Ah! Here it is. Now, Paulie, dearest, close your eyes.” John exclaimed as he got his head out of the closet again. Paul could see the man holding something behind his back, but he couldn’t see what it was. Not trusting his friend whatsoever, he narrowed his eyes at him.

“Only if you promise you won’t hurt me. Or do something embarrassing to me. Or ruin my clothing. Or-”

“Yes, alright.” John interrupted him, and Paul nodded before closing his eyes. “I can’t promise the clothing bit, though, as that would be up to you.” The older man continued suggestively, and Paul could practically hear the grin in his voice. Fearing the worst he prepared himself to duck away as quickly as possible when needed. He frowned however, when he felt John grab his wrists, before forcing a stack of papers in his hand.

“You can look now.” John told him and Paul felt the bed bounce next to him. Slowly, he cracked open an eye, afraid of what he would find in his hand. He gasped and his eyes went wide when he looked and saw three dirty magazines in his hand, and an even more impressive stack of them on the floor next the them.

“Oh. My. God.” Paul gasped as he continued to stare at his hands. His throat felt dry, his hands were twitching and he could already feel his cock tingling in interest. “Where the hell did you get these?” Paul asked, turning to look at John, who was giggling like a little kid.

“I nicked them. Wanna have a look?” John asked, winking at his friend before leaning over to grab one of them from Paul’s fingers. Paul could only stare as he watched his friend put the magazine between the two of them and started commenting on the images of the scantily clad (or almost completely undressed) girls in very suggestive poses.

“Look at the knockers on her!” John breathed enthusiastically as he picked up the magazine and practically pushed it into Paul’s face. Paul flushed a bright red as his eyes raked over the page. It felt wrong looking at them, but he couldn’t stop. The ladies on the page looked so beautiful and luscious and they filled Paul’s head with all kinds of dirty images and thoughts of what he wanted to do them or have them do to him. He swallowed thickly and slapped John’s hands away.

“Piss off, Lennon. I can see perfectly fine, thank you. You’re the one with the glasses.” He said, sounding a little too pissed off, because of how tense he was. John merely laughed at him, making Paul feel even more embarrassed.

“Not your type, eh, Paulie? That’s okay.” John said as he picked up another magazine from the pile and started to skim through it quickly, “Here. A nice red-head. She’s more your type, isn’t she Paul?” John asked as he raised the magazine to show him a picture of a young, red-head on the beach with only a sandcastle hiding her lower parts and a loose bikini over her tits that was covering her nipples only just, which she was holding up with one hand. Paul flushed and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing more came out than a few stuttered syllables. When he felt his cock grow hard, he quickly put his hands in front of his crotch, hiding himself from John’s piercing eyes. John laughed again and put the magazine back down.

“Aw, is it too much for our innocent little, Paulie? Don’t worry, Paul. I’ve seen your hard cock before, haven’t I? It’s not much anyway.” John said as he moved over to Paul and sat down next to him on the bed, with his back against the wall. Paul stared at John with wide eyes, his cheeks still hot and flushed a bright red, even more now at the mention of their wanking sessions with the others.

When John pulled at his arms to make him sit down besides him, Paul went easily, his body pliant from the arousal that was taking over.

“You’d better get used to this. This is all you will see when we’ve made it, you know. All the girls you could ever want with a simple snap of your fingers. They’ll line up at our door for a good shag. They might even faint in your arms with a simply kiss.” John mused as he continue to skim through the magazine, placing it on both their legs to they could have a good look.

“It’s why I pull birds so much. Need to practise, you know. Don’t want to disappoint.” He continued. Paul snorted at that.

“You’re awfully sure of yourself, aren’t you?” He asked, his voice low and thick with arousal. He moved to sit on his hands to keep himself from accidentally touching himself. John merely grinned at him.

“Like you aren’t. You’re cute. Girls dig that. Like you wouldn’t be able to pull any bird you want.” John told him as he reached for another magazine. Paul followed him shyly with his eyes, not knowing what to make of that comment.

“What?” John asked as he saw him looking. Paul shrugged.

“Nothing.” He said, looking away with nervous smile.

“What? Don’t tell me you’ve not even chatted up a girl?” John asked, sitting up a bit more and staring stunned at his mate, who wouldn’t meet his eyes, filthy magazines forgotten.

“No. Just… I’m not that great with girl. The sexy stuff and the like.” Paul admitted, frowning at himself and inwardly cursing for admitting that to John. What was he even thinking? When John didn’t say anything for a long time, he carefully looked up at him, body arching away slightly.

“You’ve got to be joking! You did kiss at least once, right?” John asked when their eyes met, looking genuinely surprised.

“Yeah… just… It wasn’t great, you know. Bit sloppy.” Paul answered, cursing again as he realised he was still telling John all this. The older lad blinked at him a few times, before laughing, making Paul feel bad about himself. He bit his lip and forced himself to remain seated and not walk out, figuring that would only make this worse.

“Sloppy?!” John asked and Paul nodded. “Paul, you should practise, then. You can’t give all those lovely girls bad kisses when we’re famous. That’s rude!” John continued, making Paul laugh and the tension leave his body again. John’s humour always got him back up again.

“This is not a laughing matter, Paul! Come one, I’ll teach you. Right here, right now.” John told him sternly, pushing the magazines away and sitting up on his bed with his body turned to Paul, his legs tucked under his body. Paul continued to laugh at him, thinking he was making a joke. When John didn’t laugh with him, however, his laughter slowly died down.

“You’re serious?” He asked, staring at John, who simply nodded.

“Of course. You don’t want to be rude now, do you?”

“But… you’re a guy!” Paul objected, moving away from John a little, as he started to doubt the fact that John was taking this joke a little too seriously.

“So? Girls do it, too. Why is this any different? Besides, you’re not kissing me, McCartney. You might wish so, but you shall have to practise on my pillow before you’re even worthy of my gorgeous lips.” John told him, cracking a smile as the horrified look of his mate’s face.

“No way! It’s still queer. And I can kiss well enough.” Paul told him, trying to stand up, but John quickly pulled him back onto the bed.

“I thought you said it was sloppy. Kisses aren’t sloppy, Paul. Well, good kisses aren’t. My kisses aren’t.” John said, grabbing Paul by his waist and pulling him down onto the bed so he was lying down and held him firmly in place as he reached for his pillow.

“Now, kiss the pretty lady.” He told him, before pressing the pillow down onto Paul’s face.

The younger boy began to struggle under John’s assault, wiggling and twisting his body as he tried to push John away with his hands. John laughed manically at that and only pressed down harder.

“She wants it, Paul! See how much she wants it. Don’t be rude and give her a kiss.” John shouted, watching with glee as Paul began to fully thrash on the bed, kicking his legs up in an attempt to get John to move away from him. He rolled with his eyes and climbed on top of Paul, sitting down on his thighs with his legs on either side of him. Paul tensed up underneath him before struggling even more, his cries muffled by the pillow.

“You’re not getting away with this, Paul!” John sang to him, moving the pillow away a little to allow Paul to breathe, before pushing it back onto his face.

“No. John! Get off me, you cunt!”

“That’s not very polite either, Paul. Girls don’t like it when you curse. And I thought you were the well behaved one of us.”

“John! Fuck! Get off!”

“No! Kiss first.”

“Yeah! Fine, fine! I’ll give her a kiss, just… get off me first.” Paul finally gave in, his body slowly going slack beneath John as he grew tired. John smirked smugly and patted himself mentally on the back, before pulling the pillow away from Paul and revealing Paul’s completely red face and messed up hair. He actually look adorable with the way he was pouting at him.

“Don’t be mad at me, love. The heart wants what it wants.” John told him with a smirk as he offered Paul a hand to help him sit up. Paul couched a few times as he caught his breath, glaring angrily at his friend all the while. When John offered him the pillow he took it without complaining.

“Fine. I’ll play along. Now what do I do?” Paul asked, feeling frustrated with the fact John was actually making him kiss his pillow like he was twelve years old! John however, only seemed very excited with the prospect of teaching Paul how to kiss his pillow.

“Alright now. Just hold her head gently in your hands and stroke her cheek with you thumb. She likes that, makes her all wet.” John whispered as he helped Paul hold the pillow. The younger man rolled his eyes at his stupidity.

“She’s a pillow, John.” He muttered, but John only tutted at him.

“It’s not her fault she’s gone all pale on you. She’s nervous.” He joked and Paul couldn’t help but chuckle at that as he looked at the pillow, trying to put a face on it.

“Now, show me what you’d normally do.” John told Paul, letting go of the pillow and scooting back a little to give his younger friend some more space.

“John, this is ridiculous.”

“Just kiss her.” And Paul huffed in defeat, knowing he wasn’t going to get out of his now.

He took a deep breath and tried not to think about how fucking strange this was as he closed his eyes and leaned in, cocking his head to the side a little like he had seen people do in the movies. It was completely quiet by the time his lips touched the pillow. He bit his tongue in order not to laugh as he continued to press his lips against the pillow, lightly letting it move as if he were massaging the girl’s lips with his own.

When Paul pulled away again, John was watching him with a smirk and for a second Paul thought he had done well. That is, until John shook his head.

“What was that, Paul?” He asked. Paul frowned and shrugged. He glanced back at the pillow as if to ask it if the kiss was enjoyable in any way.

“A kiss?” Paul answered, knowing already that his answer was wrong.

“You call that a kiss? Come on, lad! Show her you want her! Put some fucking passion in it! Are you afraid she’ll bite of your tongue?” John asked. Paul couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“She’s a pillow, John. I’m not going to French kiss a pillow. No matter how fair her skin.” He told him, lowering the pillow and putting it on his lap, pushing down mindlessly against his still half-hard cock.

“Then kiss me.” John simply stated, looking Paul straight in the eye as he said it, making Paul doubt his ears for a moment.

“W-what?” He asked, dumbfounded. He instinctively moved away when John moved closer to him on on the bed.

“Kiss me. If you won’t French kiss the pillow, do it to me.” John simply stated, as if it was the most normal thing on earth.

“I thought I wasn’t worthy of your gorgeous lips?” Paul replied with a smirk. It was clear John was only joking, seeing how far he could push Paul and then laugh at him when he’d agree.

“You kissed the pillow, didn’t you? I think you’re worthy now. You should be flatter, Paul. Not many people are.”

“What about those many birds you’re chatting up and kissing and fucking?”

“Alright, not many males are.”  John said and Paul stared at him in shock. His head was starting to hurt as he tried to figure out what John’s plan was with this.

“You’re fucking serious!” Paul remarked after a few seconds and John nodded as he moved closer again. This time, Paul didn’t move away.

“It’s just like girls do, Paul. Nothing queer about it if you’re practising for the ladies, is it? Besides, as your older friend it is my responsible you won’t be making a fool out of me.”

“Out of you?!”

“Can’t have a bad kisser as a best mate, can I? That would look bad on me. On the band even. Think about the future Paul. We can’t become famous if you can’t kiss for shit.”

“You’re fucking with me. You have to be.”

“Not fucking with you, Paul. Unless you want me to teach you that as well.”

“That was a joke, right?”

“Yes. Now enough talk. Kiss me.” John snapped at him, and Paul could only stare at him. Then John rolled his eyes and moved onto all fours on the bed and leaned over to kiss Paul on the lips, pressing their lips together firmly and holding them there for a while. Paul didn’t move and simply sat there, holding his breath as he continued to stare at John. When John pulled away, he couldn’t help but laugh at Paul’s surprised and shocked expression.

“I- I can’t believe you just did that.” Paul muttered as he touched his lips softly, his eyes still fixed on John’s. John merely shrugged, before cupping Paul’s cheek in his hands, smiling with the younger lad didn’t move away and simply continued to stare at him.

“Well, I did, so you better get used to that. Now, pay attention.” John told him as he did what he had told Paul to do with the pillow. He gently held Paul’s head in his hands, his thumb caressing the boy’s cheeks as he angles his head up a bit. He smiled down at Paul, before cocking his head to the side and slowly leaning in. He let his breath ghost over Paul’s slightly parted lips and let his eyes fall close, before he closed the gap between them with a light sigh. He was surprised when he felt Paul responding to him, his lips moving slightly against his.

Deciding to give Paul a good demonstration, he moved one hand further and into Paul’s silky hair, pulling at it lightly, before cocking his head even more and licking teasingly between Paul’s lips, asking for permission. When Paul didn’t give it to him, John took a hold of the boy’s jaw and forced his mouth open so he could kiss him more.

Paul let out a surprised moan when he felt John’s rubbery wet tongue push past his lips and into his mouth, where he began to lick at his own tongue and every corner of his mouth. Hesitantly, Paul tried to move his tongue with John’s, curling his own around John’s. When John pulled away from him, Paul thought he had done something wrong, but when he opened his eyes again and saw the smug grin on John’s face, he knew that wasn’t the case.

“So? How was that for a demonstration?” He asked and Paul could only hum and nod as he shifted in his seat, head becoming warm where John was still holding him.

“Now,” John continued, sitting up onto his knees again so he was hovering over Paul, “You have all kinds of different kisses. You can kiss the forehead.” John smiled at the younger man, before leaning and placing a light kiss on his forehead, not missing the way Paul gave into him so easily.

“You have butterfly kisses.” John continued, placing little open-mouthed kisses on Paul’s cheeks, his nose, his temples, his chin, his throat and finally he kissed his way up to Paul’s eyes, careful not to hurt the younger man as he let his lips brush against his eyelids. Paul seemed to tremble as John wrapped his arms around him.

“Want me to continue?” John asked smugly and Paul opened his eyes again to look at him.

“I think I sort of got those. What else?” He asked, his voice breathy. John smiled and pulled away from him a little.

“Let’s start with something simple. A nice single-lip kiss. You closer your lips around my bottom lip and suckle on it, while I do the same to you.” John explained, keeping close eye contact with Paul, who bit his lip before nodding, his cheeks flushed a pretty pink. 

“You try first. Since you’re the one who’s supposed to learn this. Just lean in until you can feel my breath on your lips and close your eyes before kissing me. You can also close them once you’ve captured my lips, but don’t leave them open. It’s scary and you don’t wish the scare the pretty lady.” He added and Paul nodded, before moving a little closer to John. He placed his hand on John’s shoulder, before leaning in. His eyes lowered themselves to John’s lips, staring at them as he parted his lips and moved closer and closer. When he could feel John’s warm breath against his lips, he cocked his head and locked his lips around John’s suckling his lip between his and gently suckling on it as he let his eyes fall close, moaning even when John started to do that same to him.

It felt odd kissing John, but it was easier than he had thought. It felt good, natural and Paul felt himself becoming slowly addictive to John’s kisses, enjoying the way John’s warm breath ghosted over his face as he kissed him and how they shared the same air. It was oddly intimate and when he felt John’s hands on his waist, he leaned into his touch, wanting more. He almost whined when John pulled away, tugging at his lips with his teeth.

“Quick learner, aren’t you? And you said you couldn’t kiss.” John muttered softly as he opened his eyes to meet Paul’s, who flushed at those words. He squirmed under John’s touch as John’s hands moved up his shirt and started to draw little circles on his skin.

“You also want to entertain her, keep the rest of her body interested as well as her mouth. Just touch her lazily, draw circles or play with her hair or caress her skin or face, massage her shoulders. When you’re feeling lucky, you can also run your hand up her thigh and underneath her skirt. Birds love that.” John explained as he started to do the same to Paul, pulling him closer and letting a hand run of Paul’s thigh, chuckling to himself when he felt Paul shudder pleasantly under his touch.

“So that was good?” Paul asked, his eyes half-lidded and John nodded with a hum. “What else?”

“Eager, aren’t you?” John asked, and Paul opened his eyes to glare at him, reminding him who started this in the first place.

“Alright. Let’s do something else. Part your lips.” John told Paul as he continued to caress his thighs.

Paul did as John asked. He didn’t even pull away when John parted his lips as well and leaned in. But this time, he didn’t press their lips together. This time, he merely licked into Paul’s mouth. He licked along his teeth, before finding his tongue and teasing it with tiny little licks, before removing his tongue and licking back into Paul’s mouth. He smiled when Paul started to move with his teasing licks, following John’s tongue whenever he pulled away.

“You try.” John whispered when he pulled away again, and he didn’t have to say anything else, or Paul’s tongue had already found its way into his mouth, licking teasingly along his teeth and at his tongue, before pulling away and entering again.

With every lick, John grew more and more frustrated and after a good minute of this, he grabbed Paul by the back of his head and pulled on against him, forcing their lips together and licking into the boy’s mouth, dirtily sucking at the tongue in his mouth, before nibbling at the boy’s lips. Paul moaned loudly in surprise, but went with it, responding almost as enthusiastically as his finger gripped John’s shoulder tightly and forced him down onto the bed to crawl on top of him. When Paul straddles his hips, John had to pull away.

“That…” John spoke as he caught his breath, “Was a good French kiss. Dirty with biting. Some girls don’t like it, but I think it’s the best. Now, kiss and suck at my jaw and throat. It’s a good way to initiate foreplay if you want to take it further.” John whined and had to keep himself from thrusting up into Paul’s body as Paul did as he was asked without wasting another second.

He leaned in and kissed John’s jaw, licking at it and sucking at the skin as he moved his kisses lower and lower until he was fully kissing his throat and licking circles around John’s adam’s apple. He had to bite his lips when Paul’s hand started to become a little more curious as well, caressing his arms and chests through his tight shirt, occasionally rubbing past his nipples, which made John’s cock stand erect in his pants.

“Fuck. That’s… that’s good, Paul. She’ll like that. Fuck, there’s no way you didn’t know how to do this before.” John breathed and Paul broke the kiss to look down into John’s eyes.

“You really think I’m good?”  He asked, his hands stopping as well. John nodded quickly, his fingers tightening on Paul’s thighs, wanting more. Paul opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, they could hear Mimi shouting from downstairs.

“John! George’s is at the door asking for Paul. I’m sending him up!” She shouted. Both boys stared at each other with wide eyes.

It took them awhile to realise what was happening, but as soon as they did, the got off each other and tried to make themselves a little more presentable and less flushed. They had only managed to make sure their clothing was a little more straight and their hair less ruffled when John’s bedroom door opened and George walked in.

“Hey guys. What are you doing?” He asked, noticing the flushed faces right away. Paul blushed even more and John quickly threw one of the dirty magazines at Paul’s friend.

“Reading dirty magazines.” He replied with a grin and chuckled as he saw George stare at the picture of a half-naked woman in the same way as Paul had done. Paul nodded quickly when George looked up at him.

“Randy bastards, you two are.” He said, throwing the magazine aside and taking a seat on John’s bed. John and Paul couldn’t help but grin at that, knowing fully well he was right. When John moved past Paul to sit next to George, he leaned in to whisper softly into his ear.

“Lesson two. Tomorrow evening. Half past seven. Your place.” Paul could only nod and smile at the prospect. He wasn’t sure what this was going to change between them, but he was sure that it would be for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
